


Be My Savior

by SociiallyDiisoriiented



Series: Aarinfantasy Contest [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Break up sex, Drama, Get Together, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociiallyDiisoriiented/pseuds/SociiallyDiisoriiented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi, founder of Uchiha Co., is still in love with his ex-lover, but too proud to tell him. Neji, Itachi's personal secretary who broke it off because of Itachi's unfaithfulness, has a difficult time sticking to his decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: The characters in body belong to that Masashi Kishimoto guy who created them, but I know that their souls belong to me ;)  
> [Seriously, though, if they belonged to me ... the show would be rated 18+/R/NC-17, whatever you want to class it as ... it the end it would just be PRONIFIED TO THE MAX!]
> 
> Also the lyrics belong to Matchbox 20 (song: "Downfall") and are not my invention.

_I wonder how you sleep,  
I wonder how you think of me_. _If I could go back  
Would you have ever been with me?_

Itachi, the founder of Uchiha Co., leans back in his black and silver Think chair, fingers linked around the back of his head. In front of him stands Neji Hyuuga, his personal secretary and, until not so long ago, his personal lover. When Neji found out he wasn't Itachi's _only_ personal lover, he was quick to end all intimate relations between the two of them. But not work relations; Neji would be a fool to give up the job, just as Itachi would be a fool to fire him.

 _I want you to be unused  
_ _I want you to remember_ _  
I want you to believe in me  
I want you on my side._

As Itachi stares up at Neji, he feels a pang of regret for having screwed it all up. It doesn't show on his face, just as Neji's pain doesn't show on his. Neji talks fluently about the upcoming meeting and about Itachi's promise to lunch with his little brother. He talks as if he doesn't remember. As if he'd forgotten about their love, of all the nights they spent together, not only making love, but talking in an open way which would have been thought out of character by all their closest friends. And maybe Neji has forgotten; maybe now all he can think about is Itachi embracing another man. Maybe now all he can think about is Itachi's glazed eye – _and the passion he wasn't responsible for_ – as he looked up to his lover and said, "Sorry," but as though he hadn't meant it.

 _Come on and lay it down  
_ _I've always been with you_ _  
Here and now  
Give all that's within you._

"Itachi," his ex's voice cuts coldly though his reminiscing. "Are you even listening?" Neji leans forward, his palm partially covering up his documents.

"No," he smirks, "I was thinking about you," he knows Neji better than to believe he feels nothing under his cool exterior; just like Itachi feels under his. As predicted, Neji scowls at the words.

"Well, don't. You have more pressing matters at hand. Like that meeting with Gaara. He's royal _pissed_ that you blew him off last week."

Itachi props an elbow on the desk, using the hand to support his head. "What an annoying brat," he hisses. "I bet he's threatening to deal with _Kyuubi_ if I don't follow through this time?"

"Exactly," Neji sniffs. "I know you don't like him, but if you show up on Friday with nothing to give him, he's going to up and leave. And you can't afford to lose his account."

 _Be my_ _savior_

"All right… we'll discuss this tonight? At my house. Bring your documents, I want to know exactly what he's asking."

 _And I'll be your downfall_

Neji stiffens, and his lip twitches, downwards. He's been tricked him, they both know it and if Itachi was the kind to flaunt, he'd be grinning; instead his face remains stoic. Slowly, Neji picks up the papers. He can't refuse if it's for work.

"Fine," he answers tightly, Itachi can nearly feel the combat he's having with himself. "I'll be there at around eight."

Itachi shakes his head, itching for the control, to have the last word. "Eight is too late. I want to get everything done tonight. We'll head to my place right after work."

* * *

 _Here we go again  
Ashamed of being broken in  
We're getting off track  
I wanna get you back again_

"What are you doing?" Neji swaps Itachi's hand away as it goes to brush a strand away. He's still focused, not drunk enough even though he's downed two generous glasses of wine.

Papers cover the large Mahogany table in Itachi's study; neatly typed out papers, sketches, some filled with senseless drabble, some essential to catching and locking Gaara's interest.

But those papers are far from holding Itachi's interest as he steps even closer to his ex, stubbornly reaching for that strand again, to push it away and reveal Neji's neck – _bland without my mark_. This time, Neji doesn't stop him. This time, as Itachi leans in, Neji's eye lids flutter and sighs – _or was it a soft moan?_ – as Itachi's lips reach their destination.

It's a soft, dry kiss at first, but soon, as he feels Neji relax, he pushes further, licking, sucking, biting…

Neji's eyes fling wide open. "Ouch! Fuck," the realization of what's happening hits him and he does something he rarely does: he panics. "Itachi, let me go," he goes to push the man away, but Itachi refuses. He reaches out, grabbing both of his secretary's wrists as he lunges for the mouth. The glass slips from the surprised fingers; the wine sloshes out, staining the papers purple; the delicate wine glass lands on the lush carpet intact.

Neither man notice; Neji's hands are no longer clasped in Itachi's but wrapped around his neck, fingers buried in the man's long black hair, pulling him closer; Itachi's arms around Neji's waist.

They stumble backward as they attack each other's mouths, their passion – Neji's hurt, Itachi's desire – evident as they devour each other, licking, biting; only pulling back for brief periods before clamping back together.

Then, they're on the floor – did they fall? Or did Itachi lower them down? They don't remember, but it doesn't matter - grinding against each other, still connected by the lips.

"Ita _chi_ …" Neji bites out in a ferocious, demanding growl. His light gray eyes are clouded over with unveiled lust; Itachi knows his must be just as hazy.

Panting like a dog, Itachi pulls away, but not to give Neji what he wants. He kisses his jaw line with small wet pecks as he reaches the man's earlobe, then down, down, to his neck where he nips at the skin, to mark it; to mark it as his – _all mine. mine. only mine_.

"Stop fooling around," Neji pants beneath him, grabbing a fist full of Itachi's hair and yanking the man's head away from his neck; but not before having left a darkening red mark against the man's pale skin.

In moments, shirts are shred and a few more lusty kisses exchanged before they momentarily pull apart to rid themselves of their pants and undergarments.

"Stop staring at me," Neji hisses as they inch back together, Neji's warmth warms Itachi's heart. He'd missed it. Missed it a lot.

"You're beautiful," Itachi whispers, leaning it for a kiss, but Neji stops him by clamping his palm over the man's mouth.

"We can kiss and fuck like animals in heat tonight if you want, but don't start kissing me prettily or making love to me."

Masking his emotions – _Uchiha's never show emotions, emotions are weakness_ – he nods, shrugs slightly, "Fine," he says with a sneer, as though he doesn't care.

Neji nods sharply and then they kiss, tongues intertwined, battling for dominance as their hands wander over each other's naked bodies. Their raging hard ons rub against each other; both men hiss in mutual pleasure.

As Neji goes to turn around, Itachi stops him. "No, face me," he orders, with enough firmness, in his voice to make the other obey, resting his legs on Itachi's shoulders after the other produces a condom from the drawer of his desk.

Neji takes it, rips it open and puts it on Itachi as the other prepares him – one finger, two fingers, three … fuck it, Itachi pulls out his fingers and thrusts unexpectedly into Neji.

Instantly, his partner tightens around him, his head flails back as he cries out, his hands, searching for anything to grab on to, settle on Itachi's arms and the nails sink in, leaving dents – _marking me as his. all his_.

"Ah, you _fucker_ , tell me before you do that. I swear—"

Itachi rocks back into Neji and his words are cut off by a deep groan of pleasure. "Asshole," he only mutters, his hips thrusting down to meet Itachi's oncoming one.

The pace quickened; Itachi leans in for a kiss every time he thrust inside Neji's tight ass; Neji grips his own neglected weeping cock and jerks it out of rhythm as he felt his climax approach.

"Don't you dare cum before me," Itachi hisses, out of breath.

Neji doesn't listen; his mouth opens in a silent scream as his cum shoots out, coating his fingers, spraying his and Itachi's chest, some even lands on his chin. Only the briefest whimper escapes Itachi's throat as he comes in Neji seconds later.

 _I want you to trouble me  
I wanted you to linger_

"Going so soon?" Itachi jokes dryly as Neji pulls himself up, only seconds after Itachi pulled out. The condom comes of with a snap. He ties it up so the semen doesn't leak out and tosses it at the trash. He misses.

 _I want you to agree with me_

Neji grabs his briefs, his jeans and slips them on. He shoots Itachi a dirty look. "What? You wanted to cuddle all night?" the sarcasm drips from his every words.

Itachi shrugs, looks away because he'd rather not say anything than admit he does.

 _I want so much so bad_

"Don't fool yourself into thinking this was anything other than what it is: closure."

"I don't want closure," weak, stupid, pathetic; a million dollar man sitting naked on his carpet, unable to look his lover in the eyes and unable to voice how much he wants him back.

"Well that's what you're getting. Move on, Itachi; you've had lots of practice when we were together, right? Should be easy," and he leaves, the door slamming shut behind him.

* * *

 _Come on and lay it down  
I've always been with you_

Before Neji, there had been no one. In fact, before Neji, Itachi had barely been human at all. He hadn't lived on what _normal_ people did; sure, he ate and slept, but what had really driven him had not been another person's love. He hadn't cared to come home at night to a dark, empty house. In fact, some night he hadn't gone home at all. He'd lived for his work. He had nurtured his business from a small, local shop, unheard and unknown of by anyone living outside his neighbourhood, to a worldwide, booming success. It hadn't been until Neji had entered his life that Itachi finally understood why people wasted their time on love, why some people went crazy over love: why they cared for someone that wasn't themselves.

 _Here and now_

Neji types away at his computer. He works much like the way he lives; without so much as an indication of what he's feeling. His lips are closed and his eyes focused on the screen; he could hate what he was doing as much as he could be loving it and no one would know.

Except Itachi. Itachi knows. He watches him from his desk, the papers he should be signing sit ignored on his desk. He can tell Neji is totally absorbed by what he's doing because when the phone rings, he doesn't hear it until the second ring.

 _Give all that's within you  
Be my savior  
And I'll be your downfall_

Neji hangs up the phone, writes something in his notebook and then returns to the computer; typing away furiously at the keyboard. The red digital numbers on Itachi's desk flip to flash noon.

"Let's go eat lunch. My treat."

 _And I'll be your downfall_

Without looking up, without breaking stride in his typing, Neji says, " _You_ need to finish singing those copies before you go anywhere. And I'm meeting with Hinata today. I'll tell her you say hi."

 _Come on, be my savior_

 _Be my savior…_

Hissing softly, Itachi signs a paper, flips it over and then looks back up accusingly at Neji. "You don't even like her. She manages your uncle's company – your dream job – and she's complete shit at it too. And you'd rather lunch with her?"

 _And I'll be your downfall_

This time Neji stops typing and looks up at him, severely annoyed. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to. Of course he'd rather lunch with Hinata: if he stays in her good books, when she inherits her father's company, she'll consider him as a replacement for her current position.

"Finish signing those copies, _Sir_ , instead of meddling in your employee's private business."

* * *

 _Neji spares a glance to Itachi, as his computer shuts down while he gets ready to leave for his rendezvous, and feels a pang of longing. It's hard (harder than the raven had predicted) to work along side the man and keep up his façade of cold indifference. He isn't indifferent. Neji_ misses _him. He_ wants _to let himself go, wants to agree to Itachi's suggestions. But he can't, because he's proud. Too proud to give in and take the first step in healing their relationship; the first step has to be taken by Itachi, by his apology. And his boss was too proud for_ that.

 _If he was honest with himself, the cheating wasn't the issue. He'd been hurt, yes, but now it wasn't the problem. Frankly, Neji just didn't care anymore, because Itachi was the only man for him. He'd try to meet other men, even if_ was _soon after their separation, but none of them had satisfied him, none of them had come even close._

 _But why was there even a need to apologize?_

 _Neji frowns, masking what his thoughts might be from Itachi by pretending to read something controversial on his desk._

 _He knew Itachi was sorry for being the traitor, and Neji knew_ he _was sorry for having broken it off so rashly. So, really, why did either of them have to apologize?_

'we don't _._ There's no need to voice words that are so evident already _.'_

" _Itachi."_

 _Itachi looks up, expressions as passive as always. But he can't fool Neji. Neji can practically see the man's heart lurch in anticipation._

 _His sadist side kicks in before Neji can speak the words they both want to hear. No, he'd wait a little longer. He'd let Itachi despair first. He'd let him realize just how close he had come to losing him._

" _What is it?" Itachi urges._

 _Neji straightens a pile of papers on his desk and grabs his jacket. He pauses in the middle of the room and looks at his boss. "Don't forget you have a meeting with Gaara at three tomorrow."_

" _Right," the older man grunts. Neji hears the disappointment, which everyone else would have passed off for annoyance at the reminder. "That's it?"_

" _That's it. See you tomorrow!" without so much as a smile, Neji crosses the rest of the room and closes the door behind him, leaving Itachi all alone in the room_

* * *

 _Lay it down  
I've always been with you_

The two men are sitting in a large conference room. Itachi sits at the front of the table and Neji's beside him, glancing over notes. Waiting for the other members of the meeting to arrive, Neji is scanning over documents, hoping to refresh Itachi's memory on a few important points before he leaves.

Itachi could care less about the upcoming meeting; much more interested in the other special event of the day.

"Today is our sixth anniversary."

 _Hear me now  
With all that's within you_

Absorbed in his reading, Neji is surprised at the interruption and foolishly believes Itachi has some brilliant idea for the upcoming meeting with their least favorite customer.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

 _Be my savior_

"Since you've become my personal secretary, it's been six years today. We should celebrate."

 _And I'll be your downfall_

Neji doesn't reply right away, and then sighs as though he's lost some mental battle with himself. "I can't. I have a date."

 _Now I'm back on my own  
Lift my feet, feels like they're made of stone  
And I'll make you go where I go_

"A… date?"

"You didn't expect me to cry over you for the rest of my life did you?" before Itachi has a chance to reply – " _you_ cried _over me, Neji?_ " - Neji presses on. "Now, listen here, Gaara is very interested in the American market. So make sure you really emphasize that you're going there in a few weeks to set up a branch."

"You'll be coming too, right? To America?"

"Of course, but that's not what Gaara's interested in."

It's all a big show. Itachi would never forget what Gaara's interested in; what would make his company strive and what would make his company crash. But he lets Neji berate and preach to him because it makes the man feel more important; it diverts him from his wounded dignity of not having been good enough for his uncle's company. But never would Itachi be so preoccupied as to mess up a meeting, a trip, and cost his business' future.

 _It's killing me, can I take you home?_

"Why don't you stop by tonight and give me some pointers on how to not mess up the trip?"

Neji rolls his eyes and doesn't bother replying, merely backs up his notes as they spot a certain redhead and his crew being led toward the conference room.

"Don't be late for work tomorrow morning," Itachi jokes bitterly.

* * *

 _Well, I'm coming home on my path  
Is it me or did he paint it black?_

The meeting had drained him; Gaara had been his usual demanding yet uncommunicative arrogant self and Itachi had itched to tell him where he could go. But, he'd restrained himself and had instead told the redhead where _he_ was going: America. Thankfully, the redhead had eased up after that. A little bit.

Letting his head drop against the headrest of the seat, Itachi imagines himself at home with a glass of scotch that will warm him up instantly - maybe he'll celebrate after all, even if it is alone – and is glad to see when his driver take the quickest route to his home. The man drives past the town, and through the automatic gates of Itachi's villa, dropping Itachi off at his front steps before going to park the black vehicle. Itachi turns and falters.

 _Let me be your downfall_

A certain black-haired man leans against the door of Itachi's house. Covering up his misstep, Itachi walks up the stairs and pauses before his ex.

"What happened to your date?" he sneers.

 _Let me be your downfall, baby_

The corners of his lips twitching upwards Neji moves forward and plants a small kiss on Itachi's parted lips.

"He's just arrived."

* * *


End file.
